A forgery-proof label is an identifier for purposes of anti-forgery that is adhered to, printed on, or transferred to a surface of a subject matter or a package thereof. The forgery-proof label may alternatively take a form of a separate accessory (e.g., a tag) from the subject matter. The forgery-proof label is presently applied in a range of industries.
An identifying characteristic and an ability to prevent reusage are two aspects of the forgery-proof label. The existing forgery-proof label is often difficult to recognize by consumers and is easy to reuse or forge, resulting in frequent occurrence of counterfeit products. This causes loss of the consumers and legitimate manufactures. Therefore, there is a need for an improved forgery-proof label.